


На троих

by Humanum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanum/pseuds/Humanum
Summary: Пост-канон. Детлафф не напал на Боклер, но им с Геральтом предстоит решить главный вопрос.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Kudos: 13





	На троих

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2020 для команды The Witcher.

_…и втроем, и по-прежнему врозь,_  
чтобы мрамору крепче спалось.  
(«Вальс на ветвях», Федерико Гарсиа Лорка)

— Можешь уходить, ведьмак. Я пришёл первым.

От Детлаффа, как от дикого зверя, остро несёт лесом. Геральт заходит в склеп поздно вечером — торжественный и вальяжный, в одной руке несёт бутылку Эст-Эста и что-то беззаботно насвистывает себе под нос. Чужой запах встречает его с порога, отдаёт землёй, сыростью и угрозой. Геральт замирает, по-волчьи ощерившись.

— Уходи, ведьмак.

В Детлаффе куда больше от детей, к которым он испытывает необъяснимую подспудную нежность. Выводы у него простые, аргументы — наивные. И только когда речь идёт о Регисе, в Детлаффе просыпается что-то собственническое, злое. Вожак стаи, который не готов разделять, но хочет властвовать.

Геральт не уходит, скрытый в тени и прохладе склепа. Неважно, кто пришёл первым, а кто — последним. И Детлафф этого не понимает. Важен только Регис, только его менторский тон и скупые улыбки. Важна сухая мандрагоровая горечь, которая плёнкой оседает во рту. Их с Регисом встреча, переход через Яругу, Туссент, Стигга и годы глухой ноющей тоски, что были после.

Детлафф знает другое. Знает Эмиеля и его пьяный, сиплый смех. И как он откидывает голову, обнажая шею — молодой Эмиель не ведал страха и презирал осторожность. Знает его улыбку во все зубы. Сейчас всё это скрыто под пылью времени и опыта, но с Детлаффом Эмиель может улыбаться открыто и смеяться как прежде.

Их связывает молодость и кровь, когда угадываешь мысли и желания только по лёгким, едва заметным жестам. Когда чужая радость жарким солнцем восходит в груди. 

И глупый ведьмак никогда не сможет этого понять, как бы ни старался.

Они застывают в этом душном, раскалённом молчании. И каждый уверен, что знает Региса так, как не знает другой. И что каждый имеет на Региса исключительное, безраздельное право.

Оба ошибаются.

///

Дело с боклерской бестией разрешилось без кровопролития. Детлафф пропал, израненный предательством Сианны, и жизнь в Боклере потекла весёлым размеренным темпом. Дни стояли горячие и сухие, близилась осень, а с ней и страда. Геральт деловито прогуливался по винограднику. Шершавыми грубыми пальцами мял ягоды — маленькие, мягкие, живые, — жест, которому научил его Варнава-Базиль.

Ночи же принадлежали им с Регисом. Темнота в склепе плотная и тягучая, как патока. В ней тонули лица и взгляды, оставалось горячее дыхание и твёрдость тела, смазанные прикосновения и сухие ладони. А ещё слова. Геральт говорил — много и рвано — о том, что не сказал до Стигга и не думал, что скажет после.

Эхо разносило шёпот, превращая в крик.

Просыпался Геральт под утро с хрусткой болью в спине. Пыльный матрас на полу не сравнится с мягкими перинами Корво Бьянко. В поместье шёл ремонт, днём оно полнилось десятком рабочих. Бойко звенели молотки, едкий запах краски и извести держался до позднего вечера.

Геральт перекатился на бок, сонно уставился на острый профиль с породистым носом. Регис зарылся в бумаги и что-то читал. Мысли поутру были ленивые, вязкие, мечтательные. Пригласить бы Региса в Корво Бьянко, как закончится ремонт. Марлена приготовит ужин, вечером они проверят удобство кровати. И Регис останется.

Геральт вяло улыбнулся. Намёк на переезд? На долгую и счастливую жизнь вместе? 

Он сел, надел штаны и потянулся за сапогами. Нечёсаные белые пряди упали на лицо. Геральт сдул их и увидел то, чего не заметил ночью. Золотистая брошь в виде бражника валялась на полу, раскинув аккуратные золотистые крылышки. Геральт тупо уставился на брошку — признак чужого присутствия.

— Что это?

Регис нехотя оторвался от книги. Поутру у него был донельзя взлохмаченный и рассеянный вид.

— А, это, — он безразлично пожал плечами, — видимо, Детлафф забыл, когда заглядывал ко мне вчера.

Геральт закусил губу. Сказать бы, бросить что-то едкое, прицельное и злое. С Йен он частенько не сдерживался, она в ответ закатывала буйные скандалы. Они вообще много ругались, спорили до хрипоты, сыпали обвинениями, мучились от ревности, потом мирились и начинали всё заново. Раньше Геральту казалось, что это и есть любовь.

Но с Регисом такое не пройдёт. Равнодушие, с которым он сказал про Детлаффа, обезоруживало. Геральт натянул рубашку — смущённый и пристыженный, как мальчишка. Шершавая ткань неприятно ложилась на кожу. Кто Регис ему, чтобы устраивать сцены ревности?

Детлафф Региса спас, а Геральт его убил.

От утреннего блаженства и расслабленности не осталось следа, но Регис ничего не замечал. Вызвался проводить Геральта из склепа, болтал — беззаботно и невозмутимо:

— По чудесной случайности мне в руки попал трактат одного офирского лекаря, который рассуждает о пользе и вреде вина с медицинской точки зрения. К примеру, вином промывают свищ и другие злокачественные язвы, но, между тем, оно вредно для нервов... Ах, это может стать интересным предметом дискуссии, — Регис задумчиво накручивал седой локон на палец. Хмурое лицо и стойкое молчание Геральта его ни капли не смущали. — Возможно, со своим увлечением винодельней ты тоже вносишь косвенный вклад в медицину. Ты не задумывался об этом, Геральт?

В ответ послышалось невнятное угрюмое мычание. Регису этого хватило. Он шёл, погружённый в свои мысли, с улыбкой мечтательной и ребяческой.

Кладбище встретило их тоскливой тишиной. Всё молчало в присутствии смерти, и даже птицы щебетали вполголоса. Они уже подошли к Плотве, как Регис вдруг схватил Геральта за запястье, потянул на себя. Запах трав ударил в лицо. Шалфей, базилик, анис, розмарин и мята. Геральт задохнулся на секунду, зажмурился и подался ему навстречу. Они обнялись, прижались щека к щеке. От этой скупой нежности стало так легко и радостно, что забылся и Детлафф, и брошка на полу у кровати.

— Ты зайдёшь ко мне завтра? Тогда захвати, будь добр, бутылку Сангреаля… Нет-нет, пожалуй, Эст-Эста. Да, Эст-Эст, семи лет выдержки, но не больше. Ты знаешь, многие ошибочно полагают, что вино становится лучше с годами? На самом деле, хорошей выдержкой обладают вина исключительно из лучших сортов винограда, собранные в определённый период года и даже времени дня…

Этой ночью Геральт остался в Корво Бьянко. Днём скакал по виноградникам, сражаясь с эндриагами и архиспорами. О Детлаффе и не думал. Тёплая ласка Региса выбила из головы все сомнения и злобу. Он умел укрощать вот так просто, одним движением, но таким нужным и правильным.

Ещё Регис говорил, что они с Детлаффом похожи. Геральт только фыркал. В угрюмом, резковатом вампире, который не говорил, а выплёвывал слова, он никакого сходства с собой не видел. Отзвук окунул Геральта в настоящий водоворот из обрывков воспоминаний, запахов, цветов, позволил прочувствовать и понять.

Их с Детлаффом роднила прямолинейность, простота и моральные принципы, которые они сами себе придумали. Они были скоры на расправу. Их били — и они били в ответ. Им дарили любовь — и они враз становились ручными, преданными и покорными.

Регис — другой, поэтому они его и любили.

За те три дня, что Анариетта отвела им, они искали Детлаффа и нашли. Он выпустил когти, чтобы снова драться, снова бежать, но Регис в два шага оказался близко, слишком близко. Ладонь легла Детлаффу на плечо, осторожно коснулась щеки. Регис говорил что-то — тихо, вкрадчиво, — успокаивал, как ребёнка. Геральт знал, что ни его голосу, ни прикосновению сухих, шершавых ладоней нельзя сопротивляться. В глазах у Региса было столько понимания, что кишки сворачивало в узел — казалось, что он тебя знает так, как не знаешь ты сам. И оттого хотелось ввериться ему целиком и полностью.

Что это — вампирская эмпатия или простая любовь?

И Детлафф как-то размяк, потянулся за новой лаской, глядел по-собачьи преданно и устало. Регис говорил ещё что-то, прижался почти вплотную.

Геральт отвернулся и бесшумно ушёл.

Чувства к Сианне — ложь или временная вспышка, дикая страсть, от которой кружится голова и подкашиваются ноги, а в итоге не остаётся ничего? Детлафф метался в одиночестве и раздрае. А позже вернулся к Регису — за любовью, поддержкой и покоем. 

Отдать его Геральт не мог, но мог поделиться.

///

И вот они здесь, в склепе. Один должен остаться, а другой — уйти.

Детлафф сидит на стуле — расслабленный и спокойный, — воротник распахнут, раскрыт, как пасть зверя с рядами блестящих пряжек-зубов. И только взгляд — исподлобья, недобрый, волчий.

Неприязнь Детлаффа — неприкрытая, ледяная — ощутимо пробегает по коже. Они могли бы назначить дуэль, как с Истреддом. Но Геральту хочется верить, что он помудрел, и Регис — не вещь, нельзя делить его таким примитивным способом. Ссоры, драки, убийства изнашивают и утомляют. 

Геральт начинает — медленно, осторожно:

— Знаешь, нам лучше...

— Прекрати, ведьмак, — голос у Детлаффа низкий, бурлящий, густой. Он подаётся вперёд, недобро сощурившись. — Сейчас он тебе нужен, да?

Медальон вздрагивает под рубашкой. Черты Детлаффа заостряются, бледная кожа туго обтягивает острые скулы, сизые вены перечёркивают лицо. Как гадюка сворачивается в кольца перед ударом, так и Детлафф — подбирается всем телом, каждой мышцей. И бьёт:

— А там в Стигга ты про него забыл. Он сгорел живьём, а что сделал ты?

Геральт стискивает зубы до скрипа. Злость жаркой волной проходит по телу, огненным сгустком оседает в груди. После Стигга у него осталось много ран, но одну — глубокую, гноистую — ничем излечить нельзя было. Рана от всех смертей и потерь. Кагыр, Мильва, Ангулема и Регис. Душа болела, как болит сломанный зуб или трещина в рёбрах. Разве Геральт не носил с собой чувство вины все эти годы, как некоторые солдаты носят осколки — мелкие, острые, — так глубоко внутри, что и не вытащить? И Детлафф ничего не знает, не понимает. Не имеет права…

— Что ты делал, ведьмак? Стоял и смотрел?

— Заткнись.

— Ты не помог ему. Ты бросил его! И у тебя хватает наглости приходить сюда…

Меч с тихим свистом вылетает из ножен, проходит по дуге, сверкнув сталью и узорами рун. От звона закладывает уши — лезвие натыкается на когти Детлаффа, с шипением выбив сноп искр. Удар неприятной дрожью отдаётся в плече. Геральт с лёгкостью отпрыгивает, готовый бить, парировать и снова бить.

— Что здесь происходит? — Регис появляется, как всегда, бесшумно и неожиданно.

Взгляд жёсткий, смотрит с укором — так смотрел Весемир, когда они с Эскелем затевали драки на пустом месте.

Детлафф вскакивает ему навстречу:

— Пусть ведьмак уйдёт!

— Нет.

У Детлаффа нервно дёргается щека, смятение — болезненное и открытое. Он скалится, рвётся сказать что-то, нелепо хватает ртом воздух и бросает — грустно и тихо:

— Уйти мне?

— Нет, дорогой мой, вы оба остаётесь.

Так и сказал — «остаётесь», словно это было в порядке вещей.

Детлафф в растерянности глядит на Региса, не находит ответа, переводит взгляд на Геральта — он всё так же стоит с мечом наперевес, лицо — маска из мрамора. От этой бесчувственности сводит внутренности. У людей много эмоций: они разбрасывают улыбки, давятся слезами, корчатся от боли, а у ведьмака ничего этого нет. Он может молчать, а потом кинуться вот так. И не знаешь чего ожидать, а потому обходишь его зверем, по дуге.

В неловкой, смущённой тишине шуршат крысы, мерзко, по капле падает вода с потолка. Регис внимательно смотрит на них. На меч, на выпущенные когти. Вздыхает.

— Что ты сказал, Детлафф?

— Правду. Ведьмаку нужно было её услышать.

— Мы это уже обсуждали. В том, что произошло в Стигга, виноват я сам. Меня опьянила кровь, я снова почувствовал себя как двести лет назад — молодым и всесильным. И так увлёкся, что совсем забыл про осторожность. Геральт предупреждал меня, но я не послушал.

Регис улыбается, как юный шкодник, который давно не получал за свои проказы. Словно бой с Вильгефорцем, смерть, в которую Геральт верил все эти годы, и чудесное воскрешение — всего лишь невинные детские шалости.

— Ну что же, думаю, с разногласиями покончено, — Регис расстегивает воротник, — и можно перейти к вещам более приятным.

Геральт смекает первым, убирает меч, притягивает Региса к себе и целует — в щёку, в уголок губ, в губы. От запаха трав свербит в носу. Шалфей, базилик, анис, розмарин и близость. Регис прижимается к нему, и Геральт тихо рычит: скинуть бы все эти тряпки и ремни, которыми он себя обвешивает, закрывается на все пуговицы, и касаться — только кожи, только голого тела.

Торба с травами улетает на стол. С острым коротким стуком падает меч в ножнах. Геральт вцепляется в жилетку Региса и открывает глаза. Детлафф смотрит на них — потерянный и беспомощный. Во взгляде удивление, ревность, угроза, но больше всего — желания.

Геральт больше не спрашивает разрешения — ни словом, ни взглядом. Толкает Региса на проклятый матрас на полу. Они стягивают, сдирают друг с друга одежду, путаются в рукавах и воротниках, тут же рвутся друг другу навстречу, сталкиваются — языками, губами, зубами и голым телом. Запах трав уходит вместе с одеждой, остаётся его, Региса, запах — неприкрытый и кисловатый — пота, нагретой кожи и волос.

Геральт отстраняется, приподнимается на локтях — руки предательски дрожат. Смотрит и не может насмотреться. На уязвимую бледность и худобу, на жилистое, угловатое тело. Опускается и обводит, облизывает широким, расслабленным языком каждую выпуклую, округлую косточку. Регис тяжело, загнанно дышит, откинув голову. Геральт кусает его в шею — коротко, больно. Рот наполняется слюной и солоноватым привкусом кожи. Регис вздыхает, всхлипывает, дёргается — к нему и от него.

Склянка с маслом выскальзывает из рук. Воздух полнится душным и приторным ароматом каких-то древесных экстрактов. Геральт подхватывает Региса под коленями, притягивает к себе. Дразнит, трётся членом и входит, стонет в голос. Толкается — резко, рвано. Регис дёргается, как если бы Геральт его ударил.

— Прости…

— Нет… Ничего… Ещё.

Ещё.

И Геральт уже не останавливается. Ловит ритм, ложится сверху, прижимаясь грудью, обхватывает влажными руками. Волосы лезут в глаза и в рот, он отплёвывается, задыхается, и так хорошо, так жарко, так дико, так близко. Ладони Региса гладят спину и шрамы. Когти царапают и щекочут.

Геральт поднимается на руках, чтобы видеть его лицо, губы и чёрные, пьяные, безумные глаза. Чужая когтистая ладонь ложится Геральту на бок, оглаживает бедро. Он дёргается от неожиданности, и Регис шипит, обнажая клыки.

Детлафф неловко тыкается носом Геральту в затылок. К запаху Региса примешиваются новые нотки — от ведьмака пахнет лошадью, дорожной пылью, сталью и кожей. А ещё кровью. С ведьмаком неловко и страшно, потому что боишься сломать.

Детлафф прижимается к потной спине, руками шарит по телу — поджарому, твёрдому. И чувствует Геральта — от макушки до пяток, и как часто и затравленно — бом, бом, бом — колотится сердце, как шумит кровь по венам и как пульсирует — там, в паху, когда он вбивается в Региса. Ещё и ещё.

Твёрдый член упирается Геральту в бедро.

— Ведьмак…

— Меня зовут Геральт, мать твою.

— Геральт… Можно?

Детлафф прижимается широкой, безволосой грудью, трётся членом о задницу и спрашивает разрешения. Его низкий, рычащий голос пробирает до костей.

— Можно.

— Осторожнее, Дет. Возьми масло, — шепчет Регис, костяшками пальцев проводит по щеке Геральта до подбородка, словно успокаивая.

Дет. Дет. Дет. С каждым новым толчком. Это чужое имя из их общей молодости.

Холодное масло вязко льётся Геральту на спину. Неловкие руки лапают тут и там — жадно и неуверенно. Детлафф обнимает, вжимается, жарко выдыхает в самое ухо и входит — грубо, сильно. Геральт выгибается дугой, сжимается всем телом. Боль отдаётся в крестце, пронзает насквозь. Детлафф — жёсткий, резкий, двигается быстро, остервенело. Не так как Регис — без тени заботы и осторожности, но Геральту это нравится.

Детлафф толкается с силой, входит до упора, так что Геральт не то стонет, не то всхлипывает, зажмуривается до ярких пятен в глазах. Детлафф слабо покачивает бёдрами, приближается к Регису, смазано хватает, прикусывает нижнюю губу, подбородок, шею, словно не зная, за что ухватиться. Их лица — вплотную друг к другу, близко, жарко.

От запахов, от стонов, всхлипов и шлепков — тело о тело, — от сладкой боли в спине и жара в паху Геральт теряет себя. Контуры и линии смазываются, и они втроём — перекрученный ком из тел, клыков и утробного рыка. Геральт подаётся вперёд — к Регису и назад — к Детлаффу. И руки, их руки везде — гладят, ласкают, сжимают. И снова вперёд и назад, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё… Пока не останется только жар, и боль, и сладостная ломота.

И тело перед тобой, и сзади. И Регис. И Детлафф.

Оба.

Вместе.

Втроём.

И всё рычит, дрожит и воет, и остро пахнет лесом и зверем. И в один миг обрывается на самой высокой ноте, накрывает сверху.

Геральт падает, как от крепкого удара в затылок, тяжело дыша обхватывает Региса — руками, ногами. Так и застывает, прижавшись щекой к груди. С шумом стучит в висках, бьётся сердце — громко, близко. Детлафф мокро и мягко не то целует, не то просто тычется губами в немой благодарности и тут же смущённо отстраняется. Красным туманом стекает по спине, холодом проходит по коже и материализуется с другой стороны. Утыкается Регису в плечо и что-то тихо мурлычет, как огромный клыкастый кот. На несчастном матрасе неудобно, жарко и тесно втроём, но никто не шевелится. 

Регис рассеянно гладит Детлаффа по волосам — тёмным от пота, свернувшимся в нелепые кудряшки. Они ещё лежат так, прислушиваются к дыханию друг друга, размокшие в теплоте и блаженстве. У Геральта болит спина и задница. Кожу на животе и бёдрах стягивает от липкого семени.

— Это невозможно.

— М? — Регис сонно открывает глаза, чуть приподняв голову. Взгляд у него осоловевший и довольный.

— Этот матрас, Регис. Это полная херня.

— Ну прости, — в голосе не чувствуется извинения. — Кстати, когда закончится ремонт в Корво Бьянко?

— Скоро. По этому случаю приглашаю тебя на ужин.

Геральт довольно зевает и тут же ловит взгляд Детлаффа, полный надежды, какого-то ребяческого смущения и вызова. Эти голубые, по-детски наивные глаза так странно смотрятся на взрослом, хмуром лице. И Геральт отвечает, не задумываясь ни на секунду:

— И ты тоже приходи. Там хватит места… на троих.


End file.
